Turned
by bored-now0809
Summary: Summary: Buffy is turned by Angelus in season 3. But Angel turned all Angelus in season 2 so how does this happen you may be asking me…You will just have to read to find out! P.S. NO Buffy Angel sex
1. Default Chapter

Take place after "Lover's Walk". My changes to the Buffy verse-the Mayor is miraculously dead and Faith is not a big slut bomb and does not betray Buffy and the Scoobies.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the time on my hands that I used to write this story.   
  
Buffy wandered the cemetery idly twirling a stake in her hand as she surveyed the area for vampires. Senior year was starting to get boring what with the death of the Mayor. Who knew that his germ phobia wasn't as crazy as it seemed. The Bubonic Plague. Really didn't hear about that as much anymore.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Slutty the Vampire Layer." A British voice said from behind her. Buffy immediately whirled around to face a smirking Spike.   
  
"Spike! What do you want? I thought that you went off to look for Drusilla. What happened? Did she dump you…again?!" She smiled as his smirk became a scowl.  
  
"Actually Slayer, I came to do you a favor."  
  
Buffy merely snorted in response. "Yeah tell me another one bleach brain." She fell into a fighting stance but he just rolled his eyes at her in response.  
  
"Slayer. I'm not here to bloody fight you! I caught up with Dru and while I was, er, persuading her, she was mumbling about a plan to bring Angelus back."  
  
"Why would you tell me this Spike? I mean you hate me, you hate Angel…"  
  
"Yeah well I hate the wanker Angelus more. All Dru could talk about was her precious Daddy and when I told her he was all soulful again, she just moaned and cried. I couldn't bloody well take it anymore. She got lose and I know she was heading here to get her 'daddy' back."  
  
Buffy stared at him for a while. Then she burst out laughing. "You expect me to believe that? What did you want me to say Spike? 'Ok I'll go stake my boyfriend just cause you say he might be evil again'? You who have tried to kill me more than a thousand times?" Spike looked at her like he had a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
"Oh. So you two got back together then?"  
  
"Yeah…so?" Was she really having a conversation with Spike about her love life? This is too weird even for the Hell mouth.  
  
"Nothing. Just watch your back." He paused and added. "I'll be around." Then he turned and walked away into the night leaving a bewildered Buffy behind. She had to talk to Giles about this.   
  
MEANWHILE AT THE MANSION…  
  
Angel sat in his chair reading a book. He wondered if maybe he should have gone with Buffy on patrol tonight. He felt something in the air tonight. Something evil...something...familiar.  
  
Suddenly the door banged open and in walked about twenty vampires. Angel dropped his book and stood growling at them. Then Drusilla walked through their ranks clutching a scared looking girl by the throat.   
  
"The fairies told me the witch would bring my Daddy back." Dru said smiling evilly as the young girl gasped for air. And then the minions attacked.  
  
Angel managed to dispatch a few, but their numbers eventually overpowered him. He was chained to the wall and Drusilla began to laugh gleefully and slammed the witch up against the wall next to Angel.   
  
"Give me my Daddy back." Dru snarled at the terrified young girl who had no idea what the crazy vampiress was talking about.   
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" the girl mumbled and Dru began to laugh again.   
  
"Take the light and make it leave, make my Daddy dark again. Let the stars sing for him like they sing for me." Dru released the girl who slumped to the floor and Dru began to spin around the room. She stopped abruptly and spun to face the minions.  
  
"Prepare the ceremony." She stated her eyes appearing sane for one instant. But it soon passed and she spun freely around the room looking at the ceiling and moaning about the stars. As the young witch watched from the floor she began to realize what they wanted her to do. She glanced at Angel awkwardly while he was struggling with his chains. There was no escape.   
  
After the witch performed the ritual one of the minions unshackled Angel and Angelus grabbed the witch and looked at her intently. Then he bit into her neck draining her dry. As Amy's body hit the ground Angelus looked at Dru and smiled:   
  
"Just like riding a bike."  
  
******  
  
Buffy quickly went to find Giles and told him about Spike's visit. Giles, unfortunately had not been so quick to dismiss Spike's comments about Angelus as Buffy had. They called Willow and Xander and told them to be on the alert and look for any unusual behavior regarding Angel. It was like Buffy's worst dream come true. Now she was walking home lost in thought when she Angel ahead of her.   
  
"Angel." She breathed and walked closer to him. "I thought that you were staying home tonight." Buffy looked at him closely. He seemed the same to her. Stupid Spike.   
  
"Buffy you know I would die if anything happened to you." He said closing the distance between them. His words seemed a little odd to Buffy and she felt a cold chill settle in her heart.  
  
"Is everything ok Angel? I mean nothing odd going on tonight?"  
  
Angelus raised his hands and ran them up and down her arms caressing her. Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders in a brutal grip. "Everything is finally right. Lover." He quickly bit into her neck. At first Buffy was too stunned to fight back and then she was too weak. As she felt herself slip into darkness the last thing she saw was Angelus slitting his wrist and bringing it to her mouth. She tried to struggle but he was too strong in her weakened state. The last thought that she had before she felt death take her was 'please protect my friends and family from myself…'  
  
Angelus smiled at the still form of his newest childe. He picked her dead body up and headed back to the mansion smiling evilly as he thought about the havoc they would wreck tomorrow night.   
  
******  
  
Giles awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. Looking at the clock he saw that it was five am. Well this had better be good.  
  
"Hello?" Giles mumbled. He was greeted by silence. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
"Mr. Giles?" Wesley's voice rang through and Giles groaned.  
  
"Yes Wesley what is it?" Giles couldn't have hid his irritation if he tried. And he didn't.   
  
"Mr. Giles. A new Slayer has been called."  
  
Giles bolted upright in his bed suddenly very awake. "Faith?" Giles asked half hopefully even though he really didn't want Faith dead. But the alternative…  
  
"No. She's here with me." The silence hung between them and Giles felt the phone slip from his hands, vaguely hearing Wesley calling his name. But Giles made no response. He had seen Buffy and sent her home. His mind snapped to attention. Angelus.  
  
Giles snatched up the phone. "Wesley. Angelus is back. Tell the others and have Willow do a disinvite spell immediately. There is no time for delay." He slammed down the phone and grabbed a stake running out the door towards the Summers' home, half afraid but half hoping to find Buffy's dead body along the way. When none was found his heart clenched and Giles prayed that she hadn't been turned.  
  
Giles bounded up the Summers' front steps and entered swiftly. Joyce was asleep on the couch, the test pattern was up on the screen. He bent down and gently shook her awake.   
  
"Rupert?" She asked sleepily. "What are you doing here? Oh God." She muttered. Giles nodded his head, still not able to say it aloud. A sobbing Joyce was soon in his arms and his own tears finally made their way down his face. "What happened?"   
  
"I believe Angelus may indeed be back." Giles said heavily taking off his glasses to clean them.   
  
"You mean Angel? Wait…he and Buffy didn't…"  
  
"No Joyce. Actually Buffy ran into Spike on patrol and he warned her that Drusilla was planning on a ritual to steal Angelus' soul. Buffy came by to tell me…" Giles choked on a sob and they began to cry again.   
  
"Do you…do you think that he turned her?" Joyce said barely able to say it aloud.   
  
"I don't know." Giles answered forlornly. Just then Willow burst through the door with Xander at her heels.  
  
"Giles! Mrs. Summer…Wesley called. H-he can't be right!" Willow looked at the two adults' tear-stained faces and knew that it was true. She began to cry. Xander put his arm around her to console her and he too broke down into sobs. Giles knew that he had to be strong for them all.   
  
"Willow. We must first do a disinvite. I believe that Angelus may be behind this." Xander looked like her was about to protest but Willow quickly got up and went to work grateful for the distraction. "Xander…call Cordelia and Oz and update them. They have a right to know as they could be in danger as well."  
  
"Giles. I don't think that either one of them really wants to hear from me…"  
  
"Xander. We must put our personal aside. We must all work together to fight Angelus. Especially if-" He stopped and glanced at Joyce.   
  
"If what?" Joyce asked snapping out of her daze.   
  
"If he turned her." Giles said quietly and moved over to comfort her as Joyce once again dissolved into tears.  
  
"I'll call them." Xander said. He was scared. Buffy turned and Angelus back. They would need all the help they could get. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next night…  
  
  
  
Buffy slowly blinked her eyes wondering where she was. She was in a familiar room. Then she realized that she was in the mansion. Why was she in the mansion? And why did she feel a hunger...no a thirst for...blood? Then the events of the previous evening came back to her. Her hand flew to her face and she felt ridges. She choked back a sob. Wait. A sob? She tried to think about killing her friends. Part of her hungered for blood but most of her was repulsed by the idea. At that moment Buffy realized why Slayers weren't turned…she had kept her soul. Buffy's relief that she wasn't about to go on some sort of killing spree was short lived when she heard voices in the hall.   
  
"But why did you turn the nasty Slayer, Daddy?" Drusilla, Buffy thought.  
  
"Because Dru. I think that turning all that purity and those good intentions to the dark will be the best way to truly destroy the world." Angelus answered. Buffy felt a cold chill run through her. She had to escape. Concentrating she could feel her demonic face fade back to her human guise.   
  
Trying to ignore the burning hunger coursing through her she went to the window and stealthily moved down the vines. She was actually a little bit amazed at how quietly she moved now. Jumping to the ground Buffy ran from the mansion. Hearing a loud howl she knew that Angelus had discovered she was missing.   
  
Now that she had escaped the mansion Buffy could no longer ignore her bloodlust. She turned to the nearest butcher shop. On her way she wondered idly what her friends were doing. If they knew what had happened to her would they accept her or would they stake her instantly? Thanking the butcher and quickly drinking the blood in the alley she began to realize the hopelessness of her situation. She would go and say good-bye then wait for sunrise. It was the only way.  
  
With a new purpose Buffy walked to her house. She would say good-bye to her mother first. As she walked up the path she realized she could sense there was more than one person in the house. Cool new senses she thought and then frowned remembering why she had these new senses. Hesitantly she knocked on the door. Her mom swung it open and went hug her but pulled back immediately.   
  
"Buffy." Joyce mumbled.  
  
"Hi mom." Buffy said meekly. Her mom knew. Buffy could see Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz walking up behind her mom in the hallway.   
  
"Buffy. We know you wouldn't have wanted to hurt anyone. It…" Giles said stepping forward with a cross and a stake. Buffy held her arms up waiting for the blow. But it never came.   
  
Buffy slowly looked up and saw a confused Giles holding a cross in front of her. Hesitantly she reached out to touch it. It didn't burn her. Giles gasped in surprise and dropped the cross to the ground. He reached out to hug Buffy but she pulled back.  
  
"Giles! NO!" Buffy yelled. Her watcher looked at her in surprise.   
  
"But Buffy...if you haven't been turned what is the problem?" Giles looked confused but happy, an expression mirrored on everyone's faces as well.   
  
"But, I was turned." And she looked down at the cross on the ground in confusion. Kneeling down she picked it up with a look of enlightenment on her face. "But I think I kept my soul." Her friends looked at her confused.  
  
"You kept your soul Buffy?" Willow wasn't sure what to do. But after restoring Angel's soul she was in touch with that sort of thing and could still sense Buffy's presence. It was still her presence, but with a shadow over it. Pushing forward Willow walked forward and took Buffy's hand. "I believe you." And as Willow hugged her both girls burst into tears.   
  
"Willow stop!" Xander yelled. "It's not Buffy! It can't be! Buffy's dead and all that's left is an evil vampire!" Xander ran forward with a stake but Joyce stopped him.   
  
"No. I will not lose my daughter again." Xander stopped and looked at her. His shoulders slumped. He glanced at Giles, Cordelia, and Oz who were watching him uncertainly. Then he looked at his two best friends. One witch and one vampire. "It's just like Jesse." He mumbled and dropped his stake to the ground. Willow walked over to him.   
  
"No Xander. Jesse wanted to kill you. Buffy doesn't. She's still Buffy." Willow patted his shoulder and their eyes turned to Buffy who was watching them awkwardly.   
  
"Well. I uh…just came to say good-bye. Really." She looked at their tear-stained faces. "I'm can't live like this. I still feel the blood lust. I don't want to hurt you but I still feel the pull. I need to go." Buffy turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Buffy turned in surprise at Oz's request. "Buffy. I know how you feel. I can feel the wolf fighting to break free all the time." He paused as everyone looked at him surprise. "But you can fight it. You're strong. If I can do it so can you. And we'll all be here to help you." The others mumbled their agreement, a little shocked at Oz's semi-emotional outburst. For the first time in two days Buffy smiled and tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. But I don't think that I can stay with you tonight." Before they could protest she rushed on. "I want to. But it's just when Willow hugged me...I...uh...I wanted to feed." She looked down ashamed.   
  
"Buffy it is only natural." Giles said quietly. "But if you feel the temptation would be too strong we won't force you to stay. Except you have to promise me and you mother that you will find shelter and come to the library tomorrow at sunset." Buffy looked at their faces...so hopeful at the thought of having her back. She smiled a little again.   
  
"I promise." She whispered. Her mom ran forward to hug her but Buffy stopped her. "Mom. I-I can't. I love you too much." The Summers women looked at each other. One feeling sorrow of putting her mother through so much and the other feeling joy that her daughter was still alive.   
  
"Take your time Buffy. But I'll be here for you when you're ready." And Joyce returned to the house.   
  
"Did you do the disinvite?" Buffy asked suddenly remembering Angelus.   
  
"Yes." Willow said quietly.   
  
"Who knew the one time Spike was being honest." Buffy muttered to herself, although she felt a little guilty. Spike had always been honest about what he wanted. "Well guys, I'll see you in the library." And Buffy turned from her friends and walked slowly to a cemetery to find a nice crypt to house her for a while.  
  
*****  
  
Angelus stormed out of the now empty room where Buffy had been laid. He lashed out at several minions and Dru ran around screaming about some stars and pixies and something that was driving him crazy.  
  
"Dru will you stop that noise?! We have to find Buffy and we have to punish her for running out."  
  
"Daddy the nasty Slayer is still whole! She's not all light now but she'll never be in the dark with us." Drusilla whimpered. Angelus sighed and reached out to pet Dru's hair. He grabbed her sharply and tilted her face so she was looking up at him.  
  
"Well we'll just have to teach her then." Angelus said sharply. Drusilla began to laugh insanely and Angelus bent down and kissed her harshly. "But not just yet." As they two of them began to rip and tear at each other the minions quickly left the room, scared by the frequent mood swings of their masters.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery half-heartedly looking for somewhere to stay. She should have asked her mom for the credit card so that she could stay in a motel she thought ruefully. No. It was better to stay here and away from all living things. She contemplated waiting for the sun to rise despite her promise. Suddenly her morbid reverie was interrupted by a loud cry of "bloody hell".  
  
"Slayer. I told you to look after Angelus and here you are wandering about the bloody town aimlessly."  
  
"Spike." Buffy said cutting off his tirade. "You know I really don't have time for your crap. Can we just fight now?" She wondered if he would stake her if she asked. That would save her lots of self-loathing and she wouldn't even be breaking her promise. But he was just standing there staring at her. He approached her quickly and soon had her in a strong grip…much like Angelus had the previous night.   
  
"Who did this?" he growled at her. Then he had a look of enlightenment. "Angelus? You let him turn you?!" Spike began to shake her roughly. "So you two will be together for all eternity just like he wanted!" Buffy was surprised by his violent reaction but quickly regained her composure and pushed him to the ground. Looking down at him she was surprised to see that he was crying.   
  
"Why do you care Spike?" Buffy asked. "Sad your sire got to kill me instead of you?"  
  
Spike looked up at her sadly. "He should never have turned you. You didn't deserve this curse." Without her new hearing she might not have heard what he said. But she did hear and knelt down beside him.  
  
"Stake me Spike." He looked into her tear filled eyes with disbelief and longing. She pressed the stake into his hand but he tossed it aside. He pulled her into his arms and began to stroke her hair and whisper words of reassurance to her.   
  
"You still have your soul." Spike sounded relieved, which surprised her. Then he shocked her to the core when he buried his face in her hair and murmured "It's still you. You're still you." Buffy pulled back and looked at him in shock.  
  
"Uh Spike?"  
  
"Didn't you bloody well wonder why I would come back to soddin' Sunnyhell to warn you about Dru?"   
  
"Ummm to unleash some evil plan and piss me off?" He sighed and laughed lightly at her.   
  
"No you silly bint. I couldn't well stand the thought of being turned. Dru- she said that she could see you dancing around my head. I thought that she was bloody insane…well more so. But then I realized that well…oh bloody hell." He couldn't tell her. But it would be perfect to tell her now. Under the moon…her in his arms and quiet for once. "Went to find Dru. But when I got to her all I could think of was you. I…I love you Buffy." Spike held his nonexistent breathe waiting for her reply.  
  
Buffy slowly began to laugh. This had to be a dream. Spike loved her. No way. He was just messing with her. She looked up at him expecting to see him smirking back at her. But what she saw stopped her laughter. He had a look of such pain and hurt and anger. It was etched in every feature.   
  
"Oh God." Buffy said and reached out to touch his cheek but he pushed her off of his lap and quickly stood up. He looked like he was really upset and for some reason Buffy felt guilty that she had been the cause of it.  
  
"Spike! I'm sorry. I-I thought that you were joking." He started to walk away from her but she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Sod off." Spike growled and tried to wrench his hand from her grasp but her grip was like steel.   
  
"No. Wait. I'm sorry. I just well...it was Angelus who changed me and I heard Dru with him and I thought that you were just messing with me too. I'm sorry." She released his hand and he turned to look at her as the tears began to flow down her face.   
  
Spike sighed and he realized just how much she had gone through in the past few days. Pushing down his own pride he sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She snuggled into his embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."  
  
"Shhhhh. It's ok pet. I guess it was a little sudden." He looked at the beautiful sobbing girl in his arms. "Let's get you to my crypt ducks."  
  
"Ok." She mumbled against his chest.  
  
"Can I take care of you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be of the good." Buffy sighed in relief. Spike would help her. 'Ok…what alternate universe am I in this time?' She thought. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah Princess?"  
  
"Come with me to the library tomorrow?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I won't let them stake you Spike."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Why not?" Spike was hoping that she would say that she cared about him. His ego could definitely use some sort of boost.  
  
"You make a comfy pillow?" He chuckled at her and she sighed in relief.  
  
"Let's go cutie." With that he pulled her to her feet and they walked towards the crypt he was staying in.  
  
In the distance two pairs of gleaming yellow eyes watched their retreat.  
  
"Miss Edith knew the nasty Slayer would bring nothing but trouble. Now she has stolen my brave knight." Drusilla whined.   
  
"The boy will pay for taking what is mine." Angelus' face was colder than usual and Drusilla was gleeful. Her Daddy was going to make everything right again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy followed Spike to his crypt half expecting to find Angelus waiting for her when she got there, or at least some minions. But there was no one there. It was quiet. She looked at him surprised as the sun began to rise.   
  
"So, why is it all empty here? No minions? No anything...oh a TV!" Buffy said and went to turn it on. Spike chuckled at her.   
  
Nope. No minions. I told you why I was in town." He looked at her pointedly. Buffy had the good graces to looked sheepish. "Now have you fed much?"  
  
She shook her head. "Went to the butcher's but I am beginning to feel…" she looked embarrassed.  
  
"Now, now pet, no need to embarrassed. We can go hunt tomorrow night…oh wait. You have your soul. Well I did get some packets from the hospital just for emergencies." He reached into a cooler and handed her several bags of blood. Buffy looked at it skeptically then vamped out and quickly drained one. She looked up to see Spike starring at her.  
  
"What?" She was suddenly very conscious of her game face and she put her hand up to her face feeling it fade.  
  
"Nothing." He mumbled and turned around grabbing another blood packet.  
  
"No. It was something. What? I didn't really mean to go all grr. Sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"No. Buffy. It's just that you looked so beautiful." He looked away embarrassed.  
  
"Oh." Buffy knew that she would be blushing if she still could. "Spike. Why are you being so nice to me?" He looked at her confused and was about to tell her his feelings again but she stopped him. "No. I mean I know what you said and I think I mean I do believe you…but I mean I thought that you hated me."  
  
"I thought I did too." Spike sighed and sat down across from her. "I finally realized it after I saw you and the poof together."  
  
"You mean when you came here drunk and kidnapped my friends to get Dru back?" He glared at her flippant attitude.  
  
"Yeah well. It's just that arguing with you and fighting with you instead of against you…"  
  
"THAT made you realize it?"  
  
"Well it was a long time coming but that was when I realized that I didn't really want you dead. I mean since the soddin moment that I bloody saw you I wanted you. And I started to really admire you when Angelus was torturing you."  
  
"Oh." She looked at him a little bit ashamed. "Spike…when you were here you saw things about me that my friends didn't even see. You see the real me. And I never even took the time to think about what you were like." Impulsively she leaned over and kissed him. Spike sat in his place shocked. He starred at Buffy like she had sprouted another head. Then he sprang forward and pulled her to him in a fierce and passionate kiss.  
  
Buffy moaned in Spike's mouth as he continued to kiss her. 'I never knew it could be like this.' She thought. And for the first time since she had been turned Buffy was thankful that she didn't have to breathe. As she felt the cool floor of the crypt floor through her shirt somewhere in her lust addled mind she wondered how Drusilla could have given him up.  
  
His mouth broke from hers and as his body settled onto hers he began to kiss her down her neck to her breasts and his other hand worked its way up her shirt. He looked into her eyes and for once he didn't see hatred.   
  
"I love you Buffy." Spike told her again and lowered his head back to worshipping her body. Through her lust filled haze Buffy realized that he didn't expect her to say anything back to him. He was just satisfied that she didn't hate him. That made her sad.   
  
"Spike." She said trying to turn her brain back on. "Spike stop. Spike." Buffy pushed him up a little and he looked up at her disappointed. Reaching up she began to caress his cheek.   
  
"Buffy, pet. I know-I know that you'll never love me. I know after all the times that I tried to kill you that I don't deserve you. But I need you." He pressed his face to hers. She realized some things at that moment as she looked into his clear blue eyes.   
  
She had lost Angel forever. Even if he got his soul back nothing would be the same between them again. Looking at Spike so forlorn she knew that she did care about him. He was always honest with her. She looked at him and instead of seeing the monster that she usually saw, Buffy saw a man who was offering her his love and his help.  
  
"I need you too Spike." He looked at her amazed but soon his desire began to shoot through him and he began to kiss her again. She broke away one last time and mumbled in his ear, "Spike. I care about you too."   
  
Suddenly his hands were everywhere, caressing and loving her. Soon their clothes were gone and as he began to move inside of her she saw his love shining out of his eyes. She pulled him down to kiss him, not fierce like before but tenderly. As they lay quietly together in the afterglow with her head on his chest she felt like she wanted to know everything about him.   
  
Buffy slowly sat up and began to caress his face. Spike purred and pressed his face into her hand. She smiled and thought about what she did know about him. He had been so devoted to Dru- he had made her his entire world and she had pulled him into the dark. Maybe she could help him move into the light. She felt herself pulled in two directions and wondered if it was the same for him since he could feel something like love so strongly.   
  
"Spike, what were you like when you were a human?" He looked at her apprehensively. But something in her eyes told him not to lie to her. He sighed and began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Well pet. I was a poet." He tried to say it quietly but her new hearing still heard every single word.   
  
"A poet? You? But what about William the Bloody? Didn't you get that name before you were turned?"  
  
"Bloody hell. I was known as William the Bloody Awful Poet." He looked away embarrassed but she smiled at him affectionately and shifted her weight to lean her body on him and run her hand through his hair, urging him to continue. "Well I was weak. I didn't care about anything but romance and love. Nothing else mattered." He sighed and looked at her. "I guess that I haven't really changed that much. I still do everything for love."  
  
Buffy leaned down to kiss him again and pulled away as soon as their lips brushed. She looked at him with worry in her eyes.  
  
"What? What is it luv?"   
  
"Spike? Could you I mean could you stop hunting?"   
  
He thought about it. He had always loved the thrill of the hunt but what he really liked was the challenge. He looked up at her- her eyes so hopeful and innocent- and he knew he would do anything to keep her looking at him that way.   
  
"I can try pet. I can try for you." And she kissed him again. Slow and soft and they made love all afternoon before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*****  
  
Willow decided she should get some blood for Buffy since she would probably be hungry and Willow didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around them. On the way back from the butcher the sun had already set. Willow felt a bit uneasy knowing that Angelus and Drusilla were on the loose. Not to mention Spike…Eeeehh! As she rounded the corner two shadowy figures approached her.   
  
"Well, well, well. It's the witch." Angelus said with a sneer as he stepped into the streetlight. Drusilla soon joined him and smiled at Willow through her fangs.  
  
"Oh what a pretty girl. And she has such power. The stars they sing to her." They approached her slowly.  
  
"Oh-oh hey guys. So, uh, fancy seeing you again? Heh heh." Willow laughed nervously. She felt frozen to her spot. Angelus was approaching slowly and Dru was dancing around in circles when suddenly a flurry of black leather knocked into Angelus sending him to the ground.   
  
"Willow!" Buffy yelled from across the street. Willow moved towards her best friend but was grabbed around the neck by Drusilla.   
  
"Now, now dearie. We wouldn't want your lovely tree here to break." Dru cooed.  
  
"Let her go Dru." Buffy growled clenching her fists.   
  
"Yeah. Dru let her go." Spike echoed. Dru turned around and saw that Spike had a stake forcefully pressed against Angelus' chest.  
  
"My Daddy!" Dru yelled frantically and released Willow in her hysteria. Willow smartly ran over to Buffy. Spike roughly pushed Angelus into Dru sending them both to the ground and he quickly rejoined Willow and Buffy on the other side of the street.  
  
"Spike my boy. Taking my leftovers again? Doesn't that get old? Now we're all family here. Why don't we just share the witch?" Angelus sneered at them.  
  
"I've got a better idea Angelus. Why don't you take Dru and bloody leave town." Spike snarled at the two.  
  
"Now Spike. Temper, temper." And with that Angelus and Drusilla backed away into the shadows heading towards the mansion.   
  
Spike put his arm around Buffy and pulled her close kissing the top of her head. Buffy sighed and wrapped her arms around him drawing her strength from his presence.   
  
"Told you we should get some blood before meeting your mates."  
  
"Yes. You're so smart." Buffy smiled up at Spike affectionately.  
  
"Uh guys? Is there something that I should know?" Willow asked.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy and Willow entered the library with Spike following a short way behind them. Buffy looked over her shoulder to smile at him.  
  
"SPIKE! Spike is here!" Xander shouted and jumped up holding a cross in one hand and a stake in the other.  
  
"Xander stop! Spike came with me. He-he's helping me." Buffy said jumping between the two.  
  
"Helping? Why would he help you? Unless you're evil too."  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"I knew we could never trust a vampire." Xander said and reached behind him on the table for the crossbow and sent a bolt flying towards Buffy's heart but Spike caught it in midair growling at Xander.  
  
"Xander! You almost killed Buffy!" Willow shouted surprised.   
  
"Willow! She's a vampire. We can never trust her again."   
  
Buffy started crying and ran out of the library. Spike snarled again at Xander but followed after Buffy into the hallway.   
  
"Xander. I for one am appalled at your behavior." Giles said as he came out of his office with an annoyed Wesley closely behind him. Wesley had just now heard of Buffy's "condition".  
  
"Mr. Giles. I believe that the boy has a point. She was turned and is now associating with William the Bloody. I don't see how we can do anything but eliminate her. We should call Faith immediately and have her deal with this."  
  
"Buffy's not evil!" Willow shouted. "And Spike wasn't so evil either. They saved me. Spike attacked Angelus and was going to stake him if Drusilla didn't let me go." They all looked at her in surprise and finally noticed the bruises on her neck where Drusilla had gripped her.  
  
"Oh dear Lord. Willow are you alright?" Giles asked in concern.  
  
"I would be dead if it weren't for Spike and Buffy."  
  
Giles glared at Xander who looked at the group ashamed. Willow sighed in frustration.  
  
"I'll go get them." She told the others and went to leave the library but Oz stopped her.  
  
"I'll go Will." They looked at each other intently and Willow knew that Oz would be able to help better than she could, even though she meant well. Surprising her he kissed her temple and muttered "I'll be right back." Before going after the vampire couple.   
  
*****  
  
Spike found Buffy in the cafeteria crying and he quickly went to her side and took her in his arms.   
  
"S'ok pet. The whelp doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
"No, Spike. He's right. I'm evil. I-I can never be good. I should just go and wait for the sunrise."  
  
"No! Buffy, my love." He pulled back to look in her eyes. "You, you are so good. I- who else could make some one who got his name torturing people with railroad spikes give up hunting? Bloody hell pet. You're so good you make evil vampires want to be good. Think about everyone else besides the whelp. Your mum, the Watcher, the little witch? They would be devastated to lose you again. Not to mention me."  
  
"Would you really?"  
  
He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek and sighed. "Oh Buffy. When I thought that you had died I wanted to stake myself. I mean part of me was happy that you would be there for all eternity. But- the world losing your light? It was a despair that I never though imaginable." Buffy took in a sharp breathe at the depth of feeling that he evoked in her from his speech.  
  
"Spike. You're right. I can't just give up because of one little thing. You, you're so beautiful." Buffy was embarrassed by her sentiment and was afraid to find a cocky smirk on his face when she looked at him but all she saw was a soft smile. He leaned in a kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and then-  
  
"Uh guys?" Oz's calm voice cut through their passion.   
  
"OZ!" Buffy squeaked. Pulling back a bit from Spike.  
  
"Uh. Yeah. I was sent to call you back and try to cheer you up but I guess that's taken care of." He turned to look at Spike steadily his face his usual stoic mask.  
  
"Er…yeah mate." Spike said unable to stay silent under the intense scrutiny.  
  
"Oh. Oz, Spike, Spike, Oz. Oz is Willow's boyfriend. He's a werewolf." Buffy added and sat up pulling Spike with her.   
  
"You and Red?" Spike asked looking at Oz intently. "Yeah. I can see that." Oz put his hand up blocking Spike.  
  
"Don't go near Willow." Oz growled, his wolf coming to the surface as his usual calm broke. Buffy looked at him surprised.  
  
"Relax mate. I'm a one woman vampire." He looked at Oz intently. "But you've had some troubles?" Spike asked and Buffy was surprised by how well he could read people.  
  
"Yeah." Oz said, also surprised at Spike's insight. "Cordelia and I caught Willow and Xander kissing when you kidnapped them."  
  
"Red and the whelp? No soddin way! And Xander? Cheating on the cheerleader? Would have to be a moron…" noticing Buffy's glare he threw a smirk her way. "because she seems like a vindictive bint." Buffy smiled at him sweetly liking the ending to that sentence very much.  
  
"Yeah man. She and Xander aren't even talking. Willow and I are taking slow." Oz sighed. Why was he telling all this to Spike? Too weird.  
  
"Well take it from me. You two will be able to get past it, but only if both of you want it. But I wouldn't worry about it Wolfy…Red and the whelp? Probably something left over from when she was eight." Spike said confidently and Buffy burst out laughing.   
  
"What?" they both asked her.  
  
"Just…you two. Talking about girl troubles. It just seems a little weird when a few weeks ago Spike kidnapped and almost killed your girlfriend and you were out hunting his blood." Buffy continued to giggle looking at the two unlikely friends. They looked at each other and then back at her and Spike began to laugh, putting is arm around Buffy and Oz began to chuckle quietly. The three walked back into the library feeling a lot better than when they left.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Angelus paced the mansion in a fury. Not only did his childe appear to have kept her soul, she was sleeping with Spike. He growled at the thought and grabbed a minion from the corner and began to beat him ruthlessly.  
  
"Why" punch "did she keep" kick "her soul!" and he let loose a flurry of punches and kicks leaving the minion bloody and weak on the ground. Angelus sighed in disgust. He grabbed a leg off a nearby chair and staked the minion.  
  
"This is getting me no where!" he roared.  
  
"Daddy. The nasty Slayer has stolen my knight." Drusilla said as she entered the room.   
  
"Dru. I don't care about your stupid little William. We need to find a way to make Buffy lose her soul. Maybe if I torture her like I did with you…" he gazed at the insane woman and quickly pulled her to him running his hand roughly in her hair and over her body. "I can kill them all…her friends, her family. Like yours." He kissed her harshly. She moaned in pain and he broke the kiss.   
  
"Why do we need the icky Slayer Daddy? We can be a happy family without her." Angelus' hands dug into her arms.   
  
"I want her and I'll get her Dru. And kill everyone who matters to her. Starting with Spike." 


	4. Chapter 4

Willow was busy gathering the books for restoring Angel's soul and she sighed. She and Oz had been talking more but things were still strained. She glanced over at Xander who was starring at Cordelia with naked desire on his face.  
  
"Can we leave yet? Doesn't anyone else remember what when we were all in the library last time we were restoring Angel's soul?" She looked at them with disdain. What was her damage last year, wanting to hang out with them? Just then Wesley walked in with a book. Oh…well there was a good enough reason to stay for now.   
  
"Willow, I would like to talk to you about the ritual you did last year. There are no references to it in my Council archives on vampires." Wesley said without looking up from his book. Giles rolled his eyes but Willow merely nodded and walked over.  
  
"Hello, can I go now?" Cordelia said again.  
  
"Yes oh shallow one. You can go. Or you can research and do something to help others but that would mean that you actually had to care about someone other than yourself!" Xander sniped at her. Cordelia looked at him murderously.  
  
"Feelings?! What would you know about that Xander Harris?"   
  
"Geesh Cordy! It's always about you isn't it?"   
  
"Me? Whatever Xander. You're the one who can't even decide what he wants."  
  
"What are you even talking about?"   
  
"Oh! You are such a moron! You want everything! You want Willow and Buffy and me to all be in love with you. No one else is allowed to be happy but you! God. I'm going now."  
  
The library was deadly silent and tense as Cordelia stalked out towards the door. She was halfway there when Buffy, Spike, and Oz entered the room.  
  
"Cordy what's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Xander Harris. Buffy if you decide to go all evil can you eat him first so I can watch?" Buffy sputtered a reply and Spike burst out laughing.   
  
"Uh…Cordy?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyway. I'm going home. You know somewhere Angelus can't get into." And she began to walk towards the door again.  
  
"Cordelia wait! Uh maybe Spike should walk you to your car?" Buffy offered. Spike looked at her skeptically for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Yeah c'mon cheerleader. I'll bloody well protect you." And the two of them began to walk out together but Wesley intervened.  
  
"Spike?! To keep her safe? I've had enough of this nonsense. We can't trust him with Cordelia." Spike growled at the Watcher and Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, close to vamping out.  
  
"Oi! Who are you, you bloody poofter?"   
  
"That's barely brave Sir Wesley. He almost got me and Faith killed on his first day in town." Buffy answered. "He's my official council approved Watcher." Spike looked over at her confused.  
  
"I thought ole Rupes was your Watcher pet."  
  
"Long story. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Yes. Er. I am your Watcher and as such I say that William the Bloody can not be trusted." Wesley stated interrupting them.  
  
"Please Wesley. I trust Spike more than I will ever trust you." Buffy muttered. Spike was surprised. He had her trust? He couldn't help but let a goofy grin spread over his face.   
  
"Well I must protest!" Wesley began but Giles stopped him.  
  
"I must respect Buffy's judgment on this. She does not put her trust in just anyone." Willow nodded her head in agreement and Xander looked sullen. Cordelia huffed in impatience.  
  
"Whatever. Spike's walking me to my car. C'mon bleached wonder, let's go." Cordelia started out the door and Wesley's voice stopped them again.   
  
"Well I must insist on accompanying you." And he grabbed a stake and cross from the table and walked over to Spike warily. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Fine Wesley. Just try not to be annoying…oh wait, too late." Buffy said and Spike smirked at her and kissed her on the cheek before exiting behind Cordelia and Wesley who were chattering incessantly. As he pulled away from Buffy, Spike slipped a note in her hand and winked at her.   
  
"See you soon luv." And the three left the library. A wide smile broke out on Buffy's face as she looked at his leather clad back and then at the note in her hand. The sound of a throat clearing quickly brought her back to reality.   
  
"What?" Buffy said innocently as she tucked the note in her pocket. Before Xander or Giles could say anything, Willow jumped in.  
  
"Buffy can you help me er- find that, uh, book? I-I think it's in the stacks."  
  
"Uh…sure Will." And the two walked off into the stacks leaving the three men looking at each other quizzically.  
  
"Well. We should gather the materials to do the spell and proceed to Buffy's house. Joyce was expecting us tonight." Giles said.  
  
"Right." Xander said. He absently began to gather texts together while Giles looked for the Orb of Thessela.  
  
*****  
  
"So Buffy…you and Spike seem close now." Willow started hesitantly.   
  
"Oh yeah. Actually, I've been wanting to get your advice Will."  
  
"Oh? Yeah I mean that's what best friends are for right? I guess it's just you know…Spike…and"  
  
"Willow, calm down. Spike's…well, he's difference than we thought." The two girls sat down in the back of the stacks to talk about the odd turn of events in their lives…and unlives.  
  
"What do you mean different?"  
  
"Well, just talking to him last night er today. He-he well, he loves me Willow."  
  
"WAHAT?!"  
  
"Spike's in love with me. I know. I found it hard to believe too. Actually I laughed in his face."  
  
"Oh poor Spike. I mean- hey did I just say poor Spike?" Willow asked amazed. Buffy laughed at her friend before continuing.  
  
"He does sorta grow on you."  
  
"Yeah. Kinda like a blonde fungus." At that both girls burst out laughing.   
  
"He's different now. He started crying when he found out I was turned."  
  
"Crying? Spike?"  
  
"Yeah don't tell anyone though. You know he has that whole 'I'm evil' thing going on." They both giggled again. "He's sweet." Buffy said as she thought back to the time that they spent together.  
  
"Well, I guess I can see that. He did always take care of Drusilla. But is it weird? You know what with the trying to kill you in the past?" Willow looked thoughtfully at Buffy. Buffy thought about what Willow had said. Even though it was only last year she thought about how much had changed since the last time she had seen him and how he was still changing. She didn't think of him the same way at all.   
  
"No. It's not weird. Maybe that makes it weird but, Will, he makes me feel so special and loved. If I hadn't ran into him last night I would have waited for the sun."  
  
Willow looked at her friend thoughtfully. "What about the hunting though Buffy? I mean you deserve happiness and all, but I know that you would feel guilty if your boyfriend went out at night to go kill people."  
  
"He said he would stop hunting." Buffy said quietly. Willow gasped in shock. That was not something that she had expected.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Both girls looked at each other in silence mulling over their conversation.   
  
"Buffy, do you love Spike?" Willow asked studying Buffy's features. They sat starring at each other in silence as Buffy contemplated Willow's question. Suddenly they heard yelling coming from the library. It was Wesley and he sounded panicked. Looked like girl talk would have to wait.  
  
*******  
  
Wesley staggered into the library holding his hand over his bloody neck. "Angelus has taken Cordelia!" he yelled before collapsing onto the floor. Xander was at his side in an instant. Giles, Oz, Buffy, and Willow soon ran over too.  
  
"What happened?" Xander asked pulling Wesley up into a chair."  
  
"We were almost at Cordelia's car when several fledglings jumped out at us." He paused as his breathing became heavier. "Spike began to fight them then Angelus and Drusilla came, they knocked Spike out from behind and Drusilla grabbed me and began to bite me and- and Cordelia hit her from behind but Angelus lifted up Spike from behind. He told Drusilla not to bother with me and to grab Cordelia. They-they…" and with that Wesley slumped over the table, finally slipping into oblivion.   
  
The group sat in silence, contemplating this turn of events. They needed to step up their plans.   
  
"Right. I'm going after them. I have to save Spike and Cordelia." Buffy said quickly blinking back her tears.  
  
"Don't you mean Cordelia?" Xander asked bitterly. "You can't actually think that Spike is still on our side?"  
  
"Yes, he is. I know he is. Xander, you heard Wes. They took Spike by force. He didn't betray us. He would never betray me." Buffy really didn't think she had the strength to fight him about this right now.   
  
"Buffy's right." Willow said. "Spike's changed." The two girls looked at the group determinedly.  
  
"I gotta say I had a chat with the guy and he gave me some pretty good advice." Oz added.  
  
"Yes, well be that as it may, we really do not have time to discuss this. As a previous victim of Angelus' methods, we must get Cordelia out of there as quickly as possible. I doubt she is very much acquainted with torture." Giles put in.  
  
"Right. So Willow, Giles, and Oz, go to my house and start the spell to restore Angel's soul. Xander take Wes to the hospital and meet at my place. See if you can get Faith to come over too. I'm going home to get some weapons and then head over." Buffy said.  
  
"Buff, what about back-up? I mean they have minions and you'll still have to fight Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike…" Xander trailed off at their glare. "Ok maybe not Spike."  
  
They all paused for a moment looking at each other with trepidation about the upcoming fight of the evening. Then, as if someone had flipped a switch they all sprang into action gathering majics and rushing out to try to save their friends.  
  
******  
  
Buffy was silent the whole way to her house. Willow, Giles, and Oz didn't know what to do. She was focused and intense. As they approached the house they were attacked by a group of minions. Buffy didn't even blink when she took them out.   
  
"Uh. Buffy? Not that that wasn't impressive and all…but are you ok?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy starred at her blankly for a moment and she seemed to blink out of her daze as tears filled her eyes. "I can't loose him now." Buffy answered and Giles and Oz shifted uncomfortably, but didn't say anything to her. They all quickly went inside the house.  
  
"Buffy…sweetie…I was expecting you a little later." Joyce said but trailed off as Giles and Willow began to set up a spell. Buffy turned on the stairs and looked down at her mom. It was then that Joyce saw the tears in her eyes. "Buffy, what's wrong?"   
  
"Angelus." Her daughter whispered.  
  
"He- did he take someone? Where's Xander?"  
  
"No. Not Xander. He-he took Cordelia and- and Spike." And with that Buffy rushed upstairs to her room to get her weapons.   
  
"Ok. I missed something." Joyce said turning to the group of three in her living room.   
  
"You have no idea." Giles muttered. 


	5. Chapter 5

As Buffy sat on her bed starring at her weapons chest, she heard Willow talking to Faith and explaining the situation. She said I'll see you soon and hung up the phone. Buffy sprung into action and started to gather up stakes and hide them on her person. She felt a piece of paper in her back pocket and pulled out the note that Spike had given her earlier. Looking at it hesitantly she opened it and began to read what could be his last words to her.   
  
  
  
Dearest Buffy,   
  
I wrote this for you after you fell asleep last night. I know that it's not very good but the feelings behind it are real. You don't have to keep it or anything if you don't like it but I just wanted you to read it.  
  
  
  
Forever yours,   
  
Spike  
  
  
  
She walks in the night   
  
But she is my light  
  
I died to long ago   
  
But she can make me feel   
  
Like it isn't so  
  
She turned my world around  
  
Everything I knew now upside down  
  
One moment in her life  
  
Better than eternity full of strife  
  
My sunshine, my love, so pure  
  
Without her I could not endure  
  
Dancing always through my mind  
  
With her golden beauty my fate was signed  
  
To help her in her eternal fight  
  
And never let anyone put out her light  
  
Buffy re-read the poem several times. It wasn't very good but it still touched her heart. But she smiled at the thought of Spike sitting up thinking of rhymes while she slept next to him. Her smiled broadened as she thought of his brow furrowing in concentration. But then she remembered, Angelus had taken him. He would be dead…er. Buffy began to cry feeling as though her heart would break. She heard her door open and looked up to see a blurry figure quickly come over to her side and pull her into a hug.   
  
"Buffy tell me what's wrong." Her mother said.  
  
"Mom…It's Spike. He could be gone and I'll never be able to tell him, tell him…"  
  
"Tell him what dear?" Joyce looked at her daughter intently. The others had filled her in a little bit on what had been going on but she still wondered what her daughter was really thinking.   
  
"That I love him too, Mom. I know it's weird. It's just he- he knows me and he understands me…"  
  
"Oh Buffy." Joyce was a bit surprised by this revelation. She thought that they hated each other, but she could see how Spike would be good for her daughter and understand her where the others wouldn't be able. "I just came up to tell you that Faith and Xander are here. You go dear. Save Cordelia and tell Spike you love him. Then you bring him home for some hot chocolate."  
  
"Mom? Is that your weird way of saying you're ok with Spike? I mean me and Spike?"  
  
Joyce sighed. "Well…I guess that you could say that." The two Summers women looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Thanks mom." They hugged each other again tightly. "Well, I've got a rescue mission to plan." And the two of them walked down the stairs with Buffy tucking the poem into her pocket, vowing she would get Spike back.  
  
*****  
  
Angelus sneered at the unconscious form of Spike as the minions changed him to the wall. Drusilla soon entered with a terrified and bound Cordelia.  
  
"Daddy can I eat the pretty girl?" Dru asked.  
  
"Not yet. We want Spike to watch don't we? Show him all the fun he's going to miss by joining up with the Slayer?" Angelus walked over to the two girls and slowly pulled Cordelia into his arms. She whimpered in fright and Angelus sneered at her.  
  
"Drusilla, tie her to that bed post and make sure she stays awake for this. We're going to have some fun with the boy." Angelus turned to glare at Spike and he kicked him in the side. Spike moaned and Angelus kicked him again, harder this time. Spike groaned again and finally opened his eyes.  
  
Taking in his surroundings Spike realized that he was chained to the wall. He looked around the room further and saw that Cordelia was starring at him with wide frightened eyes. Drusilla was dancing and clapping happily next to her. Then he looked at Angelus. Angelus was glaring at him with pure hatred and malice. Spike took a deep unneeded breathe.  
  
"Well, well, Peaches. Looks like you caught me. Now, what are you going to go?"  
  
"Spike, my boy. I'm going to teach you not to touch my things." With that Angelus poured a bottle of holy water on Spike's chest. Spike bit down to keep from giving Angelus the pleasure of hearing his screams.   
  
"What'sa matter you wanker? Not man enough to fight me? You gotta get the bloody minions to do your dirty work?" Spike smirked at him. Maybe if he pissed Angelus off enough he could get him to forget about the cheerleader so Buffy would be able to rescue her without get going through too much.  
  
Angelus growled and backhanded Spike with all his strength causing his head to smash into the wall. Then, grabbing a sword nearby, he stabbed Spike in the gut.  
  
"Nice try boy. But don't think I'll forget the girl just cause you call me a few names." Pushing a cross into Spike's face Angelus called to Dru to bring the Cordelia over.   
  
"Leave her alone Angelus. She and Buffy aren't even friends you wanker." Spike muttered and Angelus backhanded him again smacking his cross burn. As Spike's body shifted with the blow the sword moved in his gut and Spike couldn't hold back the gasp of pain. Angelus smirked at him triumphantly.  
  
"As long as she does what I say, she won't get hurt." Angelus untied Cordelia's hands and she began to struggle. "Now, now, Cor. Your legs are still tied. You won't get very far."   
  
Cordelia began to cry. What was this monster going to make her do? She looked at Spike. His face was bloody and raw and the sword was still firmly embedded in his stomach.  
  
"Now, do what I say or I'll let Dru play with you too." Angelus pushed her closer to Spike. "Twist the sword." He said coldly.  
  
"What?" Cordelia was stunned. She hadn't been expecting that. "N-no. I can't do that. He-he was trying to protect me…I just…"  
  
"Oh Dru!" Angelus called and Drusilla came skipping forward.  
  
"Do it cheerleader." Spike said to her.  
  
"No, no, no, no…" Cordelia kept repeating.  
  
"Cordelia. Do it. Don't worry about me." Spike said trying to look her in the eye through he own swollen eyes.  
  
"Oh what a brave little hero." Angelus sneered.  
  
"Do it." Spike said again ignoring the other two vampires. Cordelia slowly put her hand on the hilt of the sword and twisted it slightly.  
  
"Now, now. You can do better than that." Angelus said and he put his hand on top of Cordelia's squeezing it into the hilt and twisting it sharply. Spike screamed in pain and Cordelia began to cry harder. Angelus sharply yanked the sword out with Cordelia's hand still on the hilt. He twisted her wrist sharply and she dropped the sword.   
  
"Now take the holy water and pout it on his face." Angelus said in her ear.  
  
"I can't." She whispered. Spike was slumped forward in pain.  
  
"Yes you can." Angelus murmured and reached up to her ear and pulled out her earring. "And you will." He growled at her as he pressed the holy water into her hands. Cordelia screamed in pain. As Angelus pinched her bleeding ear between his fingers she threw the holy water on Spike.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Cordelia didn't know what was worse, the throbbing pain in her ear or the horror of what she had just done.   
  
Angelus smiled evilly. This was going to be fun. 


	6. Author's Note

Hi!   
  
THis is the first story that i wrote that i actually completed. Let me know what you think. Also, I have a sequel started called "The Council of Wankers" I would like to post that one too, but I am having some writer's block. Please let me know what you think should happen! 


	7. Chapter 6

Buffy, Faith, and Xander approached the mansion.  
  
"So, B, What's the plan?"   
  
"Well the spell should be done in a few hours. Until then we have to find Spike and Cordelia and make sure they are safe." Buffy answered looking between the two of them. "Xander, you don't fight. Just get Cordelia and get out. I'll get Spike. Faith be careful of Drusilla. She killed Kendra." They looked at each other seriously.  
  
"B, your love life never runs smooth does it?" Faith said trying to break the somber mood.  
  
"Tell me about it." Buffy muttered as they approached the mansion.  
  
As soon as they entered Xander crept quietly behind the two Slayers as they faced off with the minions. It really wasn't much of a fight. Soon the three of them were searching empty room after empty room when they heard Cordelia scream from the end of the hall. They ran.  
  
Entering the room the first through Xander had, was that he wanted-no needed- to vomit. Spike was a bloody unconscious mess. He heard Buffy gasp beside him and he put his hand on her arm.  
  
"He's still alive." Xander tried to reassure her not even noticing he said Spike was alive not undead. Buffy nodded. Then they looked over at Cordelia. Her ear was bleeding and she had scratches from Dru's nails all over her face and arms. Her legs were bound but her arms were free. Angelus smirked at the horror etched on their features.   
  
"Well hello lover. So glad you could join us for the show. And I see you brought snacks." He said glancing at Faith and Xander.  
  
Without a word Buffy and Faith attacked, too appalled to think of any clever quips. Faith jumped at Dru who immediately pushed Cordelia to the floor. Buffy leapt at Angelus kicking him in the gut. Xander ran to Cordelia and began to drag her from the room. He kept wondering why she was saying that she was sorry.  
  
Drusilla was soon overpowered by Faith but she had one trick left. Gazing into the Slayer's eyes as Faith pulled her stake back to strike…  
  
"Be in me. Be in me…" Drusilla mumbled.   
  
Buffy heard her and glanced over to see Faith's blow stop halfway to the mark.  
  
"Faith no!" Buffy yelled. But with her distraction Angelus backhanded her and she fell to the floor. He was soon on top of her…  
  
Faith looked down at Dru blankly. She didn't understand what was going on. She felt like she was moving in slow motion. She vaguely heard Buffy yell something and tried to move her hand but she couldn't. She did feel it though when Dru's fangs entered her neck…  
  
Xander untied Cordelia once they were out of the room and was helping her down the hallway. She was still mumbling something. Then he heard Buffy yell to Faith. Should they go back? Cordelia didn't look too good…  
  
Cordelia felt numb. She was weak…so weak. She had tortured someone who had only hours before been trying to protect her. She felt some pain in her body now and could tell that she was bleeding, but nothing else seemed to penetrate her fog. Then she heard Buffy yell to Faith. She couldn't let someone else get hurt. Not now. Snapping out of her daze she ran back to the room with Xander close behind her…  
  
Buffy struggled as Angelus held her arms. He laughed and suddenly took a deep intake of breath as his eyes lit up and Buffy knew he now had his soul back. Pushing him off her, Buffy saw two figures rush by her and she realized it was Cordelia and Xander. Buffy leapt up to save Faith but saw Cordelia bend over and pick up a stake and swiftly drive it into Drusilla's back. Drusilla turned to dust and Faith collapsed on the ground.  
  
Xander bent to take her pulse. "She's alive." He breathed in relief. Cordelia began to cry again and Buffy went over to retrieve an unconscious Spike. His face was barely recognizable from the scars and burns. Buffy began to cry over him whispered "I love you." One of eyes opened slightly and he sighed.  
  
"I'll always love you Buffy." Spike said in a half delirious tone and he passed out again.   
  
Angel looked on confused. What was going on? Then he remembered. He had turned Buffy.  
  
"No." He said quietly. "NO!" Angel roared as the last few days came rushing back to him. He looked at the others and quickly ran from them. Xander, Buffy, and Cordelia looked at each soberly.  
  
"Can you get Faith and Cordy to the hospital Xan? I need to get Spike out of here." Buffy said quietly. Xander nodded and they slowly limped out of the mansion.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
All he felt was pain. Then slowly his senses began to come back to him. He was lying on a bed. Comfy. There was someone familiar curled up next to him with a hand on his thigh. He inhaled a familiar scent…  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked softly. Buffy shot up and he slowly opened his eye. She looked beautiful. And worried. "What's wrong pet?"   
  
"Oh Spike." She said softly and she began to cry. He felt her take his hand in hers and he tried to move to hold her but he groaned in pain. "Shhhhh. Don't move. Just…just let me take care of you." She stroked his hair lovingly.  
  
"Don't leave." He murmured. She smiled at him.  
  
"I just need to call my mom to get some blood. We've been so worried about you. You were out for three days. Everyone's been by to see you." Buffy kissed a small unburned spot on his forehead and went to call her mom. That's when Spike realized that they were at her house. He was in her bed. He smiled and then…hey wait…everyone had been to see him? THREE BLOODY DAYS!  
  
Buffy sat next to him on the bed and took his hand again. "I was so worried." She said and kissed his hand.   
  
"Luv, who all has been by? What's been happening?"  
  
"Yeah, well. When I brought you back you here. Mom took one look at you and said she was putting curtains in my room and she ordered Giles to help me carry you up."  
  
Spike hesitantly asked "What do I look like Buffy?"   
  
She bit her lip. "Not too good Spike."  
  
"Tell me." She looked into his weary tired eyes and sighed.  
  
"Almost all the skin is burned off your face. You- you have a hole in your stomach…" She trailed off unable to further catalogue his injuries. He closed his eyes.  
  
"How can you look at me?" He was filled with self-disgust. This was worse than the bloody wheel chair.  
  
"Spike, I love you." His eyes shot open.  
  
"What? No you don't. You just feel bloody sorry for me. I won't have you pity me Slayer."  
  
"I told you when we found you so listen you bleached idiot…" Her mother entering carrying a tray with several mugs of blood interrupted Buffy's tirade.  
  
"Here you go honey. I'll just leave the two of you alone. Oh and try not spill any blood." Joyce said with a smile. "Glad to see you're feeling better Spike." She smiled at him and set the tray down quietly exiting the room and closing the door. She really hoped that Spike would realize that Buffy wasn't telling him that out of pity.   
  
Spike reached for a mug but his hand was intercepted by Buffy's. With gentle movements she began to talk to him, but her tone was still sharp.  
  
"Ok listen. I don't feel sorry for you, you stupid vampire. I realized it before I saw you all bloody and broken. Ask my mom if you don't believe me. God, are you so stubborn that you can't believe that I would actually love you?" She put the mug down and grabbed another.  
  
"But how can you? I don't deserve you ducks."  
  
"Drink." As he took the straw in his mouth she looked at his raw face and gently stroked his hair. "Oh Spike. How can you think so little of yourself? You, you willingly gave up everything you know just to be in my life. You always tell me the truth no matter what it'll cost you. You know me so well Spike. How can I not love you?"  
  
He finished the second mug and she reached for the third but he put his hand on her arm. She looked at him in surprise. He painfully lifted his hand to stroke her cheek.  
  
"I love you too Buffy." She closed her eyes and leaned over to lightly kiss his lips. Spike sighed in contentment. "So that wasn't a dream before? My head in your lap and you saying that you loved me in the mansion?"  
  
Buffy smiled at him and kissed him carefully again. "No. That was real my love." He smiled again at her words and she helped him with the third mug. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Buffy? It's me. Willow. Your mom said that Spike was up. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure Wills." Buffy answered. She pulled a blanket over Spike and smoothed back his hair as Willow came in.  
  
"Hey Red." He greeted her and tried to move into a sitting position, but gasped in pain. Buffy moved to help him and he shot her an annoyed look. She rolled her eyes at him and continued to help him.  
  
"Spike...I, uh…well I came to do a spell for you. You know to help with the pain." Willow said. She started to unpack the candles from her bag and Spike looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"What? Oh well you know. You're not so bad." He gave a look that clearly said 'yeah right'. "I mean you've changed Spike. You saved my life and well…Oz told me what you said." She looked at him thoughtfully. "It means a lot."  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend. Willow's desire to help had probably already made Spike feel a lot better. Willow quickly completed the spell and left Spike and Buffy alone.   
  
"So pet. What else has been happening?"  
  
"Actually I need to ask you about what happened at the mansion. Cordelia has barely said a word since this happened. Way wiggy too. A quiet Cordelia. And Angel's gone. No one's seen him since he ran from the mansion and well Dru's dust." Buffy paused and watched him take in that fact.  
  
Spike sighed. "Who?"  
  
"Cordelia actually. I'm glad too. I don't know if I could have done it knowing how much she meant to you. Even though she was draining Faith and I really don't like Drusilla…" Spike squeezed her hand and blinked back some tears. "It's ok to cry Spike. I know you feel bad about it."  
  
"I'm sad that she is gone pet, but not that the cheerleader did it. What they did to her…" He trailed off looking at Buffy uncomfortably.  
  
"Spike, what is it? I have to know. She hasn't said anything. Not even to complain about the scars on her face."  
  
Spike really didn't want to tell her. But he knew that look she had. "Pet. Angelus told her to torture me or her would kill her. She wouldn't at first and he started to hurt her. I told her to go ahead. She still wouldn't and he said that he would feed her to Dru. She did then. I think she's blaming herself for my condition. But it wasn't her fault love. I'm still alive…er undead. But she would have been dead. I knew you would blame yourself."  
  
"Cordelia did this to you?" Buffy was shocked.  
  
"Not all. Angelus wasn't really satisfied with her job and took over. The last thing I remember was he gave her to Dru to play with and he began again." Spike chuckled a little and Buffy sucked in a deep breathe.  
  
"No wonder she kept crying and saying that she was sorry. Xander said at the hospital she fought them from cleaning out her wounds. Said that she deserved them." Buffy felt really bad. Spike was right- Cordelia would have been dead if she hadn't done anything. "I'd better call her…"  
  
"No. Wait love. Let me heal a bit before she comes over. Don't want her to cry at my bloody ugly face." He tried to smirk at her and she smiled at him sliding back into the bed beside him.  
  
"You'll never be ugly to me." She kissed his lips and snuggled into his form. "Let's get some rest and then you need to eat some more blood."  
  
Spike put his arm around her and closed his eyes in contentment. He couldn't believe that this was his life.  
  
*****  
  
Spike healed fairly quickly thanks to the healing spells Willow performed. Buffy and Cordelia had a talk about what had happened at the mansion and she was able to convince Cordelia to go see Spike. Spike told her not to worry about him and to his great surprise she began to cry again. He threatened to eat her if she didn't stop acting like a 'broody poof'. That promptly stopped her crying and helped her bounce back to her normal self. She was currently freaking out about getting her scars removed.  
  
Faith was out of the hospital quickly thanks to her slayer powers and was taking over patrol so that Buffy could stay with Spike. She was really looking forward to when he got better. Patrol was boring by herself.   
  
Willow and Oz were closer and he was finding it easier everyday to trust her. They would go over to talk with Buffy and Spike after school. It was an odd mix- a werewolf, a witch, and two vampires. But they found that the conversation always flowed easily. They were planning on doing something 'normal' once Spike was better. Like bowling.  
  
Xander didn't know what to think. He was grateful to Spike for the torture he had gone through to keep Cordelia alive. He was still trying to get back together with Cordelia but she wouldn't tolerate him saying anything negative about Spike or his relationship with Buffy since he saved her life. It was going to be a while.  
  
Ever since that night at the mansion the others hadn't seen Angel. They were all relieved because they really didn't know how they would react around him. He was still in Sunnydale watching over Buffy, but he would hide whenever she or Spike started to sense his presence.  
  
After the mansion incident Giles decided he needed to increase up Buffy's training. He set up a training space in her basement so Spike could come and watch. Giles was looking forward to a time when Spike was feeling better and could train with Buffy, but not as much as Buffy and Spike were looking forward to it.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Wesley walked down the halls of Sunnydale high school. It had been one week since his release from the hospital. He couldn't believe that he had been so lax in his duty not to inform the council of this sooner.   
  
"Hello is Quentin Travers there?…this is Wesley Wyndam-Price…Yes the Wesley in Sunnydale…No Faith is still alive…Actually…no Mr. Giles is still here. I called because of Buffy…No. I realize she's dead. She's been turned…well no actually she kept her soul…Yes I understand. I await your arrival."  
  
Wesley hung up the phone. Now this matter would be dealt with in the appropriate manner. 


End file.
